Welcome Home
by EaglesSpirit
Summary: Hiei dies thinking he's going home but something else happens instead. oneshot. angsty piece.


AN: Warning, this is a very angsty piece I wrote within this last half hour. Due to rules of this website, I can't do songfics anymore unfortunately. I was inspired to write this while listening to 'Going Under' by Evanescence so I hope if you can, you will listen to it will reading. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Welcome Home**

(Hiei's POV)

I sit here on these blackened shores alone.

Blackness.

Yes.

I raise my katana to my heart and pierce it as I see the blood gushing from the open wound and onto the ground. I gasp as I realize I'm finally free from my pain and anguish and I can finally live and breathe peacefully again.

That's it. That's what I thought but it's not happening. Now that I close my eyes, a black swirling mass of nothing swallows me daring all that enter its clutches to try and become free of its icy clutch.

Like me.

My eyes are closed and I feel cold. I feel air rushing past my head as I fall and darkness surrounds me. Going down, going under.

Is there anyway to erase this feeling? This feeling of regret, of guilt, of nothingness. I am worthless, therefore I deserve to feel this.

Chains.

I hear them, I feel them attach themselves to my wrists and ankles bounding me leaving me no escape.

I see a glass appear in front of me mirroring my emotionless face along with the deeds of my past.

Along with everyone else I ever knew and treated.

I scream my lungs out as everything I knew and everything that was familiar to me passes in front of my eyes.

My birth.

My growing up.

My spirit detective years.

Up until the events of now.

I feel tears streaming down my face.

They're not dead, I think. They're not dead.

Help me someone, please. I'm trapped and alone. I can't move my limbs but I have to.

Mustering all the strength I have left, I cry out and will myself from the chains.

There.

I'm falling all over again, going down, down, down. When will this stop?

A barrier rises up around me and once again, my anger surfaces. I punch it, kick it, try to do anything that will break it.

"Please someone! Help me!"

I look up and see my body lying lifeless on the beach. I look down and see a light.

Glorious light.

I want to go home.

I want to go home and sleep.

I've got to break through this thing that's holding me back.

A din of voices closes in around me. "You can't boy! You're soul is broken, your life tainted. There's no going back!"

They laugh at me and my pitiful plight but I refuse.

"Scream all you want! Do it, do it! I'm so far away, nothing can help me! I won't be broken again! My friends, my life, they won't be taken away from me again! This has to stop! I want to go home dern it, I want peace again! I won't keep falling!"

"Let him go!" a high pitched girl's voice shrieked from above.

What's that? Is someone asking a favor on my behalf?

"He's my brother!" it yells again.

"He's our friend!" a few other voices shout together.

The voices continue to laugh and argue but I am determined to prove them wrong. Someone wants me though I'm not sure who. The voices sound so familiar though... My head slams into the barrier breaking it and I go through, cutting myself up in the process.

I feel myself floating up and I feel... peaceful.

What's peace?

A strange thing I've never felt before.

I've always felt... weary... tired...

Now I feel... happy?

A smile touches my lips as the light at the bottom draws closer but now I realize I'm floating up.

A blinding beam of light comes down and strikes my tear gem, throwing rays in all direction and throws my head back.

My hair and cloak blow off of me as I realize they're being replaced with...

A white gown?

What's this? What have I done to deserve this?

"Everything Hiei... You fought for us, protected us, and avenged us. That's what matters."

That voice... it sounds familiar to me... where have I heard it?

"Hiei..."

"Shrimp..."

"Friend..."

"Brother..."

The darkness around me is fading into light and I feel other people around me.

Hesitantly I look up.

And see Botan's face.

And around her are Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Keiko and Yukina.

They're smiling at me. They want me.

"You guys... you're here?" I ask.

Botan's hand reaches out to my outstretched hand and whispers soft words to me...

"Welcome home, Hiei."

And now, I feel my first peaceful sleep coming to me.

* * *

AN:smiles happily: Well, not bad if I do say so myself. I for one rather enjoyed this one even though it is a mite strange. 


End file.
